The Storm
by Writefromtheheart95
Summary: Thalia has been staying with her Aunt Pepper and Tony Stark in Stark Tower. One day, Thor asks Tony to allow Loki to stay with him, and the fiery red-head and the God of Mischief begin to butt heads. But a look into her heritage reveals that she and Loki are more alike than they realized. Rated for swearing and later suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Thalia sat on the edge of her bed, trying desperately to distract herself from the thousand thoughts racing through her mind. The view from the penthouse in Stark Tower was truly breathtaking, but it brought her little comfort. Since arriving in New York City, she hadn't slept much; the constant movement of the people on the sidewalk and the cars in the streets made her too restless. Several minutes passed before she finally resigned herself too another sleepless night and grabbed her robe.

"Having trouble sleeping again, Younger Ms. Potts?" Jarvis inquired softly as Thalia made her way to the kitchen. She smiled. She remembered when her Aunt Pepper first brought her to Stark Tower and told Jarvis that her name was Thalia Potts. He had asked what he should call her and her first response was 'your Highness'. Pepper simply rolled her eyes and told Jarvis to call her the Younger Ms. Potts.

"You hit the nail on the head, Jarvis," Thalia responded sarcastically.

"Shall I prepare your tea for you?"

"Sure." By the time she had reached the kitchen, there was a hot cup of chamomile tea sitting on the counter. She sat down on a barstool and slowly sipped the tea, enjoying the warmth of the steam on her face (ever since she moved to New york, she seemed to never be able to get warm enough).

"Hey, kiddo," a drowsy voice yawned from behind her. She turned around to discover Tony Stark lumbering into the kitchen and taking the seat next to her. "Jarvis, why do I have to ask you for coffee?"

"Sorry, sir," Jarvis replied as a slot in the counter opened, and a cup of coffee appeared in front of him. "You just can't find good help these days," he commented.

"What are you doing up at two thirty in the morning?" Thalia asked him.

"Inspiration doesn't have office hours," he answered as he pulled a memo pad and a pencil out of his pocket and began sketching what she was sure was another ingenious invention that would make him even more money."It must be tough being a rich genius," she joked.

"Ah, you know, I have the same problems as anyone else: traffic, finding matching socks, fighting off an alien army. You know, little stuff." Thalia chuckled. At first, she thought that she would be intimidated by the famous billionaire, but she found that they had many things in common (insomnia being one of them). The two quickly became close friends.

As Thalia drank her tea, she felt Tony's eyes move from his memo pad to her. "What?" she questioned him.

"Nothing. I just can't believe that you're related to Pepper. You two look so different."

"You're just now noticing that?" she joked, although he had a point. With her fiery red hair and different colored eyes (one green, one blue), she really didn't look like anyone. She supposed she probably looked like her father, but she didn't know him, so she couldn't be sure.

"No, it just blows my mind every time I think about it for too long," Tony replied as he went back to sketching. "By the way, shouldn't you be at least trying to get some sleep? Don't you have a midterm tomorrow or something?" Thalia rolled her eyes. For a genius, he was pretty ADD.

"Alright, mom, I'll go to bed," she teased as she deposited her cup in the dishwasher.

"I don't know why you're even bothering with college. With your, um, talents, you could always get a job at…"

"Don't you dare say S.H.E.I.L.D.," she stopped him. "I don't want to end up like Agent Romanoff or Agent Barton. I want to at least try to have a normal life. And anyway, I thought you didn't like those guys."

"I don't," he responded. "But I think you might be able to scare Fury into changing his ways."

"Doubtful," she scoffed. "That man can make a rabid wolf run away with his tail between his legs with just a look."

"Hey, he may seem all tough-as-nails, but I read an Internet rumor that he collects Care Bears." "Didn't you start that rumor?" she pointed out.

"My lawyer suggests that I answer 'no'." Thalia laughed. "Smart move."

"They don't call me a genius for nothing." Just then, Tony's phone began vibrating in his pocket. "Who the hell is calling you at this hour?" Thalia asked as he pulled out his phone. "

I've got to take this," he said as he answered the phone and stepped into the next room. Thalia sat back down and waited for Tony to get off the phone. Finally, after about twenty minutes, Tony came back into the kitchen. Thalia noticed the serious expression on his face. "Everything alright?" she asked, worried that something might have happened to Pepper while she was visiting friends in London. Tony looked at her and shook his head, his expression softening a bit.

"It's nothing to worry about," he said as he stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "I think I'm gonna go ahead and hit the hay. Sweet dreams, kiddo." Tony turned his back to her and went back to his bedroom. She thought that his behavior was a bit odd, but she was too tired to analyze it too much, so she simply followed his example and returned to her bedroom.

(Line Break)

"What the hell do you mean Fury wants to bring Loki here?" Pepper asked Tony. She had returned from her trip that morning shortly after Thalia had left for class, and this was not the first news she wanted to hear.

"Look, it's not ideal, but Thor seems to believe that Loki has changed and can be of some use to S.H.E.I.L.D. "

"It's only been two years. How much could he have possibly changed?"

"I don't know, Pepper, but Thor's hell-bent on helping Loki become a 'model citizen."

"Alright, fine, whatever, I'll buy that. But what I don't understand is why we have to keep him here."

"Thor thinks that Loki will feel like a prisoner if they keep him on the Hellicarrier."

"What I really can't believe is that you agreed to this!" Tony sighed. "Look, Thor is a good guy and just wants what's best for his brother." Pepper's angry expression softened. "I'm just worried with Thalia being here…"

Tony stopped her. "The other Avengers will be taking shifts here making sure he doesn't try anything funny. Plus, it's not like Thalia doesn't have a few tricks up her sleeve herself." Pepper nodded. "I suppose that's true. But I can't help but worry. She's gone through a lot lately."

Tony pulled her into his arms. "I know. But it'll only be for a little while. A few months at most," he consoled her.

"Alright. We'll do it. When is he coming?"

"This afternoon." Pepper pulled away from him. "You mean we don't even have time to warn her?" "Apparently not." Pepper walked to the bar and poured herself a glass of whiskey. "This is going to be a fun day," she said before throwing back her drink.

(Line Break)

"We are here, brother," Thor announced when the appeared on the Stark Tower landing platform.

"I can see that, Thor," Loki sneered as they stepped through the glass doors into the lounge area. Tony and Pepper approached them. Tony was trying to look civil while Pepper's eyes were boring into Loki with a rage he was not aware mortals possessed. "Welcome, Thunder Brothers, to Stark Tower. I would suggest that you not destroy it this time."

_ No promises_, Loki thought as Tony made drinks for everyone. Loki noticed that he made five drinks instead of four. "I'm assuming someone else will be joining us?"

Pepper gave Tony a cautious look. "Pepper's niece, Thalia, is staying with us while she's going to school." Loki nodded as he immediately lost interest.

"I did not know Lady Thalia was here. It will be wonderful to she her again," Thor commented as he took the drink Tony handed to him.

"She had a tough year, so Pepper and I offered to let her stay here." As soon as the words left his mouth, the elevator dinged. The doors opened, revealing probably the most interesting looking mortal Loki had ever seen. She had long hair the color of fire that was pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes were two different colors, something Loki understood was very rare among the Midgardians. She wore a long black peacoat, dark-washed jeans, and black riding boots.

The girl looked at Thor and smiled. "Thor! I haven't seen you in forever! How have…" She stopped as she noticed Loki's eyes lingering on her. Tony quickly moved so that he was standing between the girl and Loki. "Hey kiddo! How did the midterm go?"

"It went fine," she said, her voice cold and her eyes never leaving Loki's. He was stunned that this small Midgardian girl was not afraid of him (or, if she was, she was doing a good job of hiding it).

"You must be Thalia. I am Loki of Asgard," he greeted as he held out his hand and flashed her his most charming smile. She simply continued to stare at him, obviously not falling for it. Pepper rushed over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thalia, sweetie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Thalia nodded as she allowed Pepper to lead her into the next room.

"Is something wrong?" Thor asked. Tony shook his head. "It's nothing. We just didn't really have time to tell her about our new house guest," Tony informed them. Loki took a sip from his drink. This was going to be an interesting stay on Midgard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thalia slammed her textbook shut in frustration. She had been starring at it for hours, trying desperately to absorb the information on the page, but her efforts were fruitless. No matter what subject she studied her mind wandered to Loki._ I can't believe Tony is letting that psychopath stay here. He's probably planning on killing us all in our sleep_. Glancing at her clock, she noticed that it was almost midnight. "Jarvis, what's the weather like outside?"

"It is currently a very balmy 66 degrees Fahrenheit outside with light overcast, Younger Ms. Potts," Jarvis answered.

"Thank you, Jarvis," she said as she slipped her silk robe on over her tank top and knit shorts. The silence of the penthouse was especially unsettling. It could mean that nothing's wrong, or it could mean that everyone's already dead. As she walked down the hallway, she heard the slightest movement. She whirled around and pinned the stalker against the wall by pressing her forearm into his throat.

"Geez, you're jumpy," Steve Rogers managed to breath out. Thalia let him go, panic written on her face. "I'm so sorry, Captain…er, I mean Agent Rogers…."

"You can just call me Steve." She sighed in relief. "Say, where did you learn that?" he asked her. Thalia just shrugged. "I didn't choose the thug life. The thug life chose me," she joked.

Steve raised an eyebrow, obviously not understanding what she meant. "Sorry. Forgot that you were frozen for seventy years. You wouldn't get it. Steve made an 'Ah, I see,' face. "But seriously, have you ever thought about going to the Academy?" She shook her head. "The spy life isn't for me." Steve nodded in understanding.

"So what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I just need to get some fresh air," she answered.

"You do know that you live in New York, right?" he pointed out. Thalia giggled. "Well, as fresh of air as I can get I guess." Steve nodded.

"Well, you have a good night, Thalia. I hope you can get some sleep." Thalia smiled at him and left for the balcony.

(Line Break)

Loki was becoming irritated. He wanted to get to Thalia, find out who she was and why she looked so different from the other humans, but she had locked herself in her room ever since she came home. She even took her dinner in her room. Sighing, he left his bedroom in the hopes of finding something of interest to him in the Tower.

Loki walked down the hallway and noticed that the door to the balcony was open. When he got closer, he saw Thalia holding onto the rails and gazing out over the city. Her hair was down and seemed to have posses an ethereal glow by the city lights. As soon as he set foot on the balcony Thalia turned around. "What do you want?" she snapped as her eyes narrowed.

Loki smirked at her as her took another step. "The same as you, really. Just a bit of fresh air, though that seems to be in short supply around here," he answered.

"Stay back," she ordered as he came closer. Loki's smirk grew. "Does my presence make you uncomfortable?" he mocked, taking another step. Thalia didn't respond. Her eyes danced with a mixture of fear and hatred. "You don't have to be afraid of me, you know. If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead."

"Says the God of Lies," she jeered. Loki shrugged. "Believe me or not. It's your choice." As he moved closer to her, he could feel an unusual energy radiating from her. Her eyes moved to the doorway, but Loki positioned himself so that she had no escape.

"Not so fast, my dear. I have a few questions for you."

"Get out of my way," she ordered.

"Not until you answer me," he said, his face becoming serious. There was now less than a foot of distance between them. Panic was written all over her face. She swallowed, and Loki knew he had her. Then, before he could process what was happening, Thalia had slammed her knee into his groin. He grabbed the rail to keep himself from falling over in pain. "Not so tough now, are you?" she said as she turned around and left him there, writhing in pain.

(Line Break)

Pepper woke up the next morning to the sound of Tony cracking up in the living room. She got up to investigate what all the commotion was about and found Tony with one hand on Steve's shoulder and the other on the couch, as if he was about to fall over. His face was completely red and he had on one of his big, goofy grins painted on his face. Steve simply stood there with his arms crossed and watched, trying too maintain his usual serious expression, but Pepper could she the corners of his mouth turning up.

"What the hell is so funny?" Pepper asked as she approached the two men. Tony began to answer her, but every time he opened his mouth, he just laughed more. Steve rolled his eyes. "Loki and Thalia had a little… confrontation last night," he answered.

"What? What happened? Is she okay? I swear, when I see Loki I'm gonna…"

"Actually," Steve interrupted. "Thalia wasn't hurt. She sort of…" His eyes shifted to the ground, and Pepper let out a frustrated sigh. "Jarvis, show me the footage of what happed between Loki and Thalia last night," she said as she pulled her phone out of he pocket.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Tony said as he leaned over her shoulder. Pepper stood, wide-eyed, as she watched Thalia knee Loki right in the family jewels. Tony nearly fell to the floor with laughter. Pepper couldn't help herself; she giggled a little bit. She even heard a small chuckle come from Steve. "And you thought Thalia needed protection. Hell, someone might have to protect Loki from her!" Tony laughed.

"She doesn't seem to like him, does she?" Pepper commented.

"Do you think it'll be a problem?" Steve asked her.

"I don't know. Loki is not one to take humiliation lightly. I'm afraid he'll want revenge."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it too much. He knows we're all watching him like a hawk. He won't try anything while he's here."

"Um, speaking of which, who's watching him now?" Pepper questioned. Steve and Tony gave each other a worried look before rushing to Loki's bedroom.

"Hey Loki, you up?" Tony asked as he knocked on the door. No answer.

"Loki, open the door," Steve ordered. Still nothing.

"Jarvis, open the door." The door slid open to reveal an empty bedroom. "Damn," the two men whispered simultaneously as they ran to find Loki.

(Line Break)

Thalia was in the middle of a lecture on _Othello_ when she got a text her Pepper. Loki's not in the penthouse. _Watch out for him_. She swallowed nervously as she put her phone away. Her eyes surveyed the lecture hall looking for anyone suspicious. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but she knew that he could disguise himself as anyone he wanted.

The lecture ended and everyone filed out of the room. Thalia took up the rear, surveying the room one more time before leaving. "Hey, Thalia!" her friend Nicole shouted as she ran up to her.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Hmmm… how about that café across the street?"

"Cool. I think Amber and her friends are coming too." Thalia let out an annoyed groan, and Nicole rolled her eyes. "I know you don't like them, but they're my friends."

"Yeah, right, friends," she mumbled to herself as they walked.

"Hey, guys!" Amber waved at them as she ran to join them with her minions trailing behind her, flashing her fake smile at the two girls. Nicole smiled back and hugged her. Amber put her arms around Thalia, but quickly pulled away when she didn't hug her back. "So, where are we going?" she asked them.

"Café Four," Nicole answered as they continued on their way.

"Do they have gluten-free options?" one of the minions asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Nicole answered quickly. She shot Thalia a look daring her to make a sarcastic comment. Thalia gave her a who-me look as they sat down at their table.

"What can I get a ladies today?" the attractive waiter asked them with a thousand-watt smile. Amber began twirling her bleach blonde hair in one of her fingers. "Just water for me thanks," she answered. The minions and Nicole ordered the same while Thalia ordered a Coke. The nasty look she got from the minions didn't go unnoticed, but she held her tongue. Suddenly, she felt a strange tingling in her body. It only lasted for a second, but she still felt weird.

"So, how are you and Derek doing?" Nicole asked Amber.

"That dumbass who got suspended for releasing animals from the vet school?" Thalia heard herself whisper. The four other women looked at her, and she covered her mouth with her hand. She wasn't suppose to say that out loud.

"Did you say something, Thalia?" Amber asked, obviously unaware of the nature of her comment. Thalia, afraid that she might have another slip up, shook her head no. They looked at her for another second before continuing their conversation.

"It's going great. He's such a sweetheart," Amber answered finally.

"Yeah, it's really sweet of him screwing all those other girls," Thalia blurted out. Everyone stood at her, wide-eyed. "What do you mean he's screwing other girls?" Amber snapped.

"I mean he's already plowed both of your clones." Amber shot the two evils a positively hostile stare. "You two screwed Derek"

As the girls were trying to explain themselves, Nicole pulled Thalia aside. "What are you doing?" Nicole hissed under her breath. Just then, Thalia saw a pair of green eyes pass by the restaurant. " I've gotta go," she said as she dashed out of the restaurant.

Thalia found the man with the green eyes, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into a nearby alleyway. "What the hell is your problem?" the average-looking man questioned.

"Cut the crap, Loki. I know it's you," she sneered. The man's confused expression melted into one of mischief. "I'm impressed. Not many mortals can see through my magic," he mused as his disguise disappeared.

"Speaking of your magic," she snapped. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Just a little spell that makes you speak your mind. You Midgardians keep so much inside. It's unhealthy."

"Take it off right now," she demanded.

"Ah, but what fun would that be?" Thalia was about to lunge at him, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her.

"Let me go, Steve!" Thalia shouted.

"No can do, ma'am," he answered as she struggled. Loki simply smirked at the ridiculous display. Tony came running towards them. "Oh, there you are. Glad to see everything's alright."

"Everything is not alright! Loki's got some kind of spell on me that makes me say what I'm thinking!" Tony looked at Loki.

"Alright, Loki, you've had your fun. Let her go." Loki rolled his eyes and waved his hand with a flourish. Thalia felt an immediate relief. "There. Happy?"

"Happy? Amber and her cronies are probably talking shit about me right now, and Nicole probably hates me. Why the hell should I be happy?"

"Your petty mortal problems are none of my concern." Thalia tried to attack him again, only to be stopped by Steve. "Hey, how come you're so hot all of a sudden?" he asked. The color drained from her face and she stopped struggling. "Steve, put me down," she said calmly. He opened his mouth to argue, but Tony gave him a look that told him to be quiet and do what she says. Steve released her, and she shot Loki another angry look before turning around and heading for home.

"Well, now that we've got that all sorted out, I suppose we should return to the Tower then?" Loki suggested as he began to follow her, but Tony stopped him.

"Not so fast, Reindeer Games. We need to talk."

"Oh, come on, Stark, I was just having a bit of fun," Loki complained.

"Fun or not, that's Pepper's niece and I consider her my own too. She hasn't had it easy lately, and the last thing she needs is you tormenting her."

"Might I inform you, Stark, that she attacked me first."

"Next time, why don't you stay back when she tells you to. She only did that because she felt threatened," Steve challenged.

"You should apologize," Tony suggested.

"You can't be serious."

"Am I laughing?" Loki rolled his eyes again. "Trust me, you don't want to deal with a pissed off Thalia."

"If I apologize, can we all move past this?" Loki asked. Tony nodded. "Very well. Let us go tame the beast."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tony and Loki found Clint lounging on the couch in the living room when they got back to Stark Tower (Steve had returned to headquarters). "There you guys are. I was about to call Fury and tell him you two were AWOL," he said.

"Yeah, you seem real concerned. Has Thalia come back yet?" Tony asked. Clint pointed down the hallway towards her bedroom. "Boy, I don't know what happened, but she sure seems pissed. She's practically breathing fire."

"In more ways than one," Tony muttered under his breath as he gestured for Loki to follow him. The two men stopped in front of Thalia's room. "Hey Thalia, can you open the door?" Tony coaxed.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"Come on, Thalia, I need to make sure the room's in one piece. If you don't open the door, I'll make Jarvis do it." After a moment's hesitation, the door slid open, revealing Thalia sitting at her desk on her computer, refusing to look at either of them. Loki watched Tony inspect the room (he had no idea what he was looking for). Tony then stepped back. "Listen, Thalia, Loki has something to tell you."

"I don't care about anything he has to say," she stated coldly, still not looking at them. Loki rolled his eyes. _This is ridiculous, _he thought. _Why do I have to make nice with this spoiled little girl? _

"Thalia, I know you're upset, but we have to move past this. Loki's gonna be here for a little while, and you can't spend the whole time sulking." Thalia glanced at him and sighed. "Fine, whatever. I forgive him."

Tony and Loki both gave her incredulous looks. "Really? That quickly?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah, I suppose I can't really blame him. After all, he is the God of Mischief. It's in his nature to be a pain in the ass," she snapped as she stood up. Loki's jaw tensed. "Who do you think you are, you quivering little-"

"Alright, guys, let's calm down. Thalia, that was uncalled for," Tony chastised as he positioned himself in between them.

"Hell, even you own father didn't want you," she continued. Tony watched the rage consume Loki's body, but Thalia didn't even blink. "Legolas, I might need your help in here!" he shouted. Clint sprinted into the room just in time to catch Loki's hand as it was about to strike her. "That's enough!" He shouted as he twisted Loki's arm behind his back and pinned him to the wall.

"Get him out of here, Barton!" Tony exclaimed as he wrapped a protective arm around Thalia's shoulders. As Clint forced Loki out of the room, he noticed a tear forming at the corner of her eye.

"What the hell was that about?" Clint asked Loki.

"Nothing. Just a little spat, that's all," Loki grumbled.

"You were about to hit her. Do you realize what would have happened if you had? You would be right back where you started, rotting away in a prison in some other world."

"Why is everyone suddenly so concerned with my success on Midgard?" Loki snapped.

Clint's body relaxed a bit. "Because Fury's making us do this, and we don't want it to be a waste of our time."

Loki scoffed. Clint narrowed his eyes. "Look, pal, Thor asked us to do this. He's our friend and your brother."  
"He is _not _my brother, and I would thank you to not refer to him as such," he sneered as he sulked down the hall and disappeared into his room. Clint pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. _This is going to be a long few months._

(Line Break)

Loki woke to the sound of Thalia shuffling about in her room. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it read 12:45 a.m. _What could she possibly be doing up at this hour? _He heard the door open and the click of heels on the ground. Part of him wanted to pretend that he had no interest in what she was doing, but curiosity got the better of him. After his little tussle with Thalia, she had been actively avoiding him and, despite his anger at her words, he did not like the idea of living with a mystery.

He opened his door and poked his head out. Thalia rounded the corner, and he followed her. Just as she was about to reach the elevator, Loki gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She yelped and whirled around. Loki barely caught her fist before it slammed into his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed. Loki noticed that she was dressed quite provocatively. Her hair was tousled, and the amount of make up she was wearing was unusual. She wore a short red halter dress and tall black stilettos.

A cruel smile appeared on his face. "Going to work the streets?"

"Go fuck yourself," she snapped.

"You have quite a dirty mouth. Do I have to teach you a lesson?" he teased.

"Do it, and the Avengers will beat you to a pulp." Loki chuckled darkly. "Yes, I suppose it is very easy to be bold when you have an army to protect you."

"Oh, please. I could take you all by myself," she retorted as she struggled against his grip.

"Would you like to, how you Midgardians say, put your money where your mouth is?"

"Oh, I would love to, but I can't. I'm going out," she said as she finally pulled her arm free from his grasp.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Shhhh! Keep it down, or you're going to wake him!" she whispered as she gestured towards the living room. Loki noticed Thor sleeping soundly on the couch. "I highly doubt that," he commented.

"Well, keep it down anyway. And don't tell him or Aunt Pepper or Tony I went out, or I'll make your life a living hell."

"I don't really see how it could be much worse," he grumbled.

"If you don't keep quiet about this, you'll find out," she threatened as she pressed the elevator button.

"Is that a threat?" he sneered as the elevator doors opened.

"No," she replied, stepping onto the elevator. "It's a promise."

Loki caught a glimpse of her satisfied smirk before the doors closed. As much as Loki would have liked to sit and stew in his rage, he thought of something better. He pressed the elevator button and stepped onto the elevator.

(Line Break)

As it turns out, Thalia was sneaking out to go to a club named _Vertigo._ Loki waited impatiently for her to reemerge outside the back door. Every time the door opened, he concealed himself with magic to avoid being seen.

After what seemed like several hours, Thalia finally appeared. Loki watched her stumble out the door with one hand supporting her against the wall and the other covering her mouth. Before, she looked quite transfixing. Now, she was a mess. Her hair was ragged, and her mascara was running down her face. Between her colorless cheeks and her bloodshot eyes, she looked like she was terribly ill.

Loki smiled at her vulnerability. She was completely helpless against any trick he might play on her. Just as he was about to carry out his plan, however, a group of men wandered into the alley. One of the larger ones noticed Thalia, and a cruel smile spread across his face.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he cooed as he approached her. Loki watched as Thalia's body stiffened. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Leave me alone," Thalia ordered, the effects of her intoxication seeming to fade away.

"Awww, but that wouldn't me any fun, now would it?" He said as he grabbed her arm. A wave of guilt washed over him as he watched her struggle to escape his grip.

"Let go of me," she demanded.

"I don't think so, baby. You're coming with us." The rest of the men whooped and cheered as he began dragging Thalia out of the alley.

"I'll thank you to get your hands off of her," Loki stated calmly as he dropped his concealment.

The men turned around and stared at him. "Shit! Where the hell did he come from?" one of the large man's minions exclaimed.

"Who cares? Just take him out," he ordered. Two men charged Loki, but he quickly knocked them to the ground in no more than three swift movements. The leader blinked, slightly startled. "Come on, you assholes! There's eight of us, and one of him!" he barked. Three more thugs came at him, but again, they went down with little effort on his part, but not before one managed to stick a knife in his side. Loki quickly pushed him off and turned to face the leader and the two remaining men. Just as he was about to attack, the leader pulled out a knife held it to Thalia's throat. "Make one move, and the bitch bleeds," he threatened.

Loki's hands curled into fists at his sides as the man began to pull Thalia away. Suddenly, his triumphant grin fell. "What the-" he stammered before letting out a cry of anguish. He released Thalia and dropped to his knees. As the two henchmen tended to their leader, Thalia ran to Loki and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!" she shouted. He wanted to ask her what had just happened, but the pain in his abdomen told him that it was time to go.

Thalia and Loki ran until they were able to flag down a cab. "Stark Tower," she told the cab driver, and he took off.

Loki reclined in his seat and held his hand over his wound. Thalia's eyes shot to his hand and her eyes widened when she saw the blood. "Loki, you're hurt."

"Yes, one of those thugs managed to stab me," he stated. Thalia turned to the cab driver. "I'll pay you double to get us there as fast as you can." The driver nodded and pressed his foot on the gas.

As soon as they arrived, Thalia threw the door open and helped Loki out of the car. She threw the driver her money and practically dragged Loki into the building and onto the elevator. "Why did you follow me?" she asked him.

"To be honest, I was planning on humiliating you again," he admitted as they rose to the penthouse.

Thalia smiled. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing I pissed you off." Loki chuckled. "I suppose it is," he said before wincing in pain. The doors opened to reveal a worried Pepper pacing in the living room in a robe and slippers. As soon as she saw them, she was flooded with relief. "Where have you two been?" she asked.

"Aunt Pepper, please, get the first aid kit. I'll explain later." Pepper looked like she wanted to protest, but she quickly opened a closet and pulled out a white box. Thalia dragged Loki into his room and laid him on the bed. Pepper set the box down, and Thalia pulled Loki's shirt off and examined the wound. "He's going to need stitches," she said as she opened the box and pulled out a bottle and some gauze. "This might sting a little," she warned as she dabbed the cloth on his wound. His face twisted in pain. "Sorry," she apologized.

"I'm going to call Tony. He and Thor have been looking everywhere for you two," Pepper said as she left the room.

Thalia finished cleaning Loki's wounds and handed him some pills. "These will help with the pain." Loki quickly swallowed the pills as Thalia began stitching him up.

"There," she said as she finished.

"Thank you," he stated. Thalia smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Loki," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For putting you in danger. And for what I said the other day." Loki smiled. "You do not have to apologize for putting me in danger. I did that myself. As for what you said, you were merely speaking in anger. The Norns know I have said far worse. I almost struck you, for the gods' sake."

"It's just that… I was sort of a hypocrite."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Thalia began nervously twirling a strand of her hair in her finger. "My dad abandoned me too," she said barely above a whisper.

Just then, Thor and Tony burst into the room. "Thank God you're okay, Thalia," Tony exclaimed. It made her laugh that he was still in his Iron Man suit.

"Brother! What happened to me?" Thor asked as he kneeled down next to Loki's bed.

"It is just a small knife wound. Don't get sentimental on me," Loki complained.

"Where were you two?" Tony demanded.

"Tony, can you please lecture me in the morning? We've had a rough night." Tony let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But I'm going to make sure Jarvis let's me know if you two try to pull something like this again."

"Great. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse us, I still have to finish dressing Loki's wounds." Thalia turned back to Loki as the men left. She made him sit up as she wrapped gauze around his midsection. "May I ask you something?" he asked her.

"You want to know what I did to that man, don't you?" she guessed. He nodded. "I'm…sort of like you. I have some magic in me."

"That's what I figured. I sensed it when I first met you." Thalia gave him a slightly surprised look, but she continued. "It use to be really bad when I was little. I could barely control it. I would set the curtains on fire if I was upset or levitate the cat when I was happy. It's better know, but when I get really worked up…"

"You loose control," he finished. She gave him a somber nod.

"Why haven't you learned to use it?" he asked her. He knew that there were not many sorcerers on Midgard, but surely she could have found a teacher.

"I just wanted to have a normal life. No powers. No magic. Just average."

"I don't think it's written in the stars for you, my dear," he teased. She gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah, you're probably right." The two sat in silence for a while, neither one knowing what to say.

"I could teach you, you know," Loki offered. Thalia smirked. "Well, since Tony's gonna have his hands full explaining this to S.H.E.I.L.D., I'm sure I'm not the only one who would appreciate it," she joked.

"Perfect. We'll begin tomorrow." He tried to lower himself down, but pain shot through his torso. Thalia put her hand on his back and lowered him down. "Better make it Monday," he corrected.

Chapter Three

Tony and Loki found Clint lounging on the couch in the living room when they got back to Stark Tower (Steve had returned to headquarters). **he said. **

** Tony asked. Clint pointed down the hallway towards her bedroom. t know what happened, but she sure seems pissed. She **

** Tony muttered under his breath as he gestured for Loki to follow him. The two men stopped in front of Thalia**Hey Thalia, can you open the door?Go away,Come on, Thalia, I need to make sure the roomt open the door, I** After a moment**Listen, Thalia, Loki has something to tell you.I don** she stated coldly, still not looking at them. Loki rolled his eyes. This is ridiculous, he thought. Why do I have to make nice with this spoiled little girl? **

** re upset, but we have to move past this. Lokit spend the whole time sulking.**Fine, whatever. I forgive ? That quickly?Yeah, I suppose I cans in his nature to be a pain in the ass,s jaw tensed.

s calm down. Thalia, that was uncalled for,Hell, even you own father didn** she continued. Tony watched the rage consume Lokit even blink. he shouted. Clint sprinted into the room just in time to catch Loki**That** He shouted as he twisted Loki**Get him out of here, Barton!s shoulders. As Clint forced Loki out of the room, he noticed a tear forming at the corner of her eye.

** Clint asked Loki. **

** s all,**You were about to hit her. Do you realize what would have happened if you had? You would be right back where you started, rotting away in a prison in some other is everyone suddenly so concerned with my success on Midgard?s body relaxed a bit. s making us do this, and we don

** Loki scoffed. Clint narrowed his eyes. s our friend and your brother.**He is not my brother, and I would thank you to not refer to him as such,What the hell are you doing?Going to work the streets?Go fuck yourself,You have quite a dirty mouth. Do I have to teach you a lesson?Do it, and the Avengers will beat you to a , I suppose it is very easy to be bold when you have an army to protect , please. I could take you all by myself,Would you like to, how you Midgardians say, put your money where your mouth is?Oh, I would love to, but I canm going out,Where are you going?Shhhh! Keep it down, or you** she whispered as she gestured towards the living room. Loki noticed Thor sleeping soundly on the couch. he commented. **

** t tell him or Aunt Pepper or Tony I went out, or I **

** t really see how it could be much worse,**If you donll find out,Is that a threat?No,It

** Loki caught a glimpse of her satisfied smirk before the doors closed. As much as Loki would have liked to sit and stew in his rage, he thought of something better. He pressed the elevator button and stepped onto the elevator. **

**(Line Break) **

** As it turns out, Thalia was sneaking out to go to a club named Vertigo. Loki waited impatiently for her to reemerge outside the back door. Every time the door opened, he concealed himself with magic to avoid being seen. **

**After what seemed like several hours, Thalia finally appeared. Loki watched her stumble out the door with one hand supporting her against the wall and the other covering her mouth. Before, she looked quite transfixing. Now, she was a mess. Her hair was ragged, and her mascara was running down her face. Between her colorless cheeks and her bloodshot eyes, she looked like she was terribly ill. **

**Loki smiled at her vulnerability. She was completely helpless against any trick he might play on her. Just as he was about to carry out his plan, however, a group of men wandered into the alley. One of the larger ones noticed Thalia, and a cruel smile spread across his face. **

**he cooed as he approached her. Loki watched as Thalia**What are you doing out here all by yourself?Leave me alone,Awww, but that wouldn** He said as he grabbed her arm. A wave of guilt washed over him as he watched her struggle to escape his grip. **

**she demanded. **

**t think so, baby. You The rest of the men whooped and cheered as he began dragging Thalia out of the alley. **

**ll thank you to get your hands off of her,**Shit! Where the hell did he come from?s minions exclaimed.

**he ordered. Two men charged Loki, but he quickly knocked them to the ground in no more than three swift movements. The leader blinked, slightly startled. s eight of us, and one of him!s throat. he threatened. **

**Loki**What the-Let** she shouted. He wanted to ask her what had just happened, but the pain in his abdomen told him that it was time to go. **

**Thalia and Loki ran until they were able to flag down a cab. she told the cab driver, and he took off. **

**Loki reclined in his seat and held his hand over his wound. Thalia**Loki, you

**he stated. Thalia turned to the cab driver. ll pay you double to get us there as fast as you can.**Why did you follow me?To be honest, I was planning on humiliating you again,Well, I suppose it** Loki chuckled. he said before wincing in pain. The doors opened to reveal a worried Pepper pacing in the living room in a robe and slippers. As soon as she saw them, she was flooded with relief. she asked. **

**ll explain later.s shirt off and examined the wound. s going to need stitches,**This might sting a little,Sorry,I** Pepper said as she left the room. **

**Thalia finished cleaning Loki**These will help with the ,Thank you,I** she whispered. **

**Loki smiled. sake.**It I was sort of a do you mean?My dad abandoned me too,Thank God you** Tony exclaimed. It made her laugh that he was still in his Iron Man suit. **

** Thor asked as he kneeled down next to Loki**It is just a small knife wound. Don** Loki complained. **

** Tony demanded. **

** ve had a rough night.**Fine. But Is me know if you two try to pull something like this . Now, if you gentlemen will excuse us, I still have to finish dressing Loki** Thalia turned back to Loki as the men left. She made him sit up as she wrapped gauze around his midsection. he asked her. **

** t you?**Isort of like you. I have some magic in ** Thalia gave him a slightly surprised look, but she continued. s better know, but when I get really worked up **

** he finished. She gave him a somber nod. **

** t you learned to use it?**I just wanted to have a normal life. No powers. No magic. Just average.I dons written in the stars for you, my dear,Yeah, you** The two sat in silence for a while, neither one knowing what to say. **

** Loki offered. Thalia smirked. s gonna have his hands full explaining this to S.H.E.I.L.D., Im not the only one who would appreciate it,**Perfect. We** He tried to lower himself down, but pain shot through his torso. Thalia put her hand on his back and lowered him down. he corrected.**


End file.
